A program in clinical cancer education will be continued at the Baylor College of Medicine. This program is primarily directed at the education of medical students, but also involves house officers, clinical associates, practicing physicians and paramedical personnel. Both basic science and clinical elective opportunities are provided for medical students throughout their educational experience. The cancer curriculum at the medical school will continue to be broadened and innovative educational techniques will be introduced. Significant emphasis is given to the psycho-social aspects of the cancer problems. Students are familiarized with cancer etiology, detection, natural history, clinical manifestations, therapy and prevention.